Union of Communist Nations
The Union of Communist Nations is an Alliance founded by Hallenbad, the goal of this alliance is to unite all Communist, Socialist and Dictatorial Nations into one large alliance so that these nations can support each other and share the means of production throughout the alliance. The leading member is the Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad. The UCN was disbanded to merge into the UoN but on August 7th, 2018 Hallenbad left the UoN to Re-Create the UCN and it is back again. The Flag of the Union of Communist Nations was brought in when an election was help for a New Flag, that was different to the Flag of the DCRH. The Current Flag which got voted in was created by SanderTheRobber, Leader of Kverka in NationsGame. He did an amazing job! The Union of Communist Nations is ranked 2nd on the Alliance Leaderboards on NationsGame. The UCN has a total GP of over 5 million. The Hallenier Air Raid System are the Network of Sirens that are activated if any UCN Members are declared on. The HARS was put in place on the 31st of July 2018. The National Anthem of the Union of Communist Nations is "The Internationale". This is for all nations that are in the UCN, whenever there are any events for any members of the UCN, the UCN Anthem is played first, then the anthem of that nation is played after. The St.Petrograd Pact The SPP was a Pact signed by the Union of Nations (UoN) and Union of Communist Nations (UCN). It ensured that the UoN will support the UCN Militarily and Diplomatically. The USS was a member of it, But not anymore as they Merged into the Union of Nations. The SPP no longer exists. Connections with the UPA (Union of Petramic Alliances) The UPA no longer exists and dis-banded. But this doesn't meant that the good ties end. The UCN has succedded in getting NAPs with some Ex-UPA alliances, and are peaceful with most. The Bloody War with NATO. The UCN had a war with NATO. This was after the NATO Wanted a war with the UCN, Union of Communist Nations Leader Hallenbad, said this "NATO Is much more powerful than the UCN, The UCN will most likely Lose this war as we dont have the most powerful units available. But. The UCN and its members will Give it their best" and the exact outcome was that, the UCN lost all 6 battles, and the only reason for that was because the Yukosoka Empire (Fegelein) Defended Khev Minosk. If fegelein had never got involved, the Union of Communist Nations would most likely, have won! Short Lived War with The End Game (The Imperial Union) The Imperial Union attacked Yugoslavia unprovoked, but was Scared Off by the might of the Armed Forces of the DCRH and the UCN, and the G.C.R.P's Military. The Leader of the UCN sorted it out peacefully with BillyMays and the war ended peacefully with not Consequences for any Nation. BillyMays Offered Yugoslavia War Compensation as well. The UCN would have crushed the Imperial Union if he had attacked any longer. The Union of Communist Nations then made peace with The End Game in hopes that the UCN and TEG will not have any more wars in the future!. The war against Greater Deseret When the government of Hallenbad attempted to recruit Greater Deseret into the UCN, Greater Deseret declared war. Shyish declared war alongside Hallenbad, and in the first battle for control of Hallenbad, the forces and allies of the GCRP crushed the attack. Shyish, using spies, found out the all the details of the Greater Deseret army. In retailiation, Shyish was attacked but the forces of New Gangara and Hallenbad saw them off. the GCRP and Hallenbad then invaded Greater Deseret, making it three battles won by Greater Deseret and three won by the UCN. Overall The Battle was a tie and ended with white peace. Many events happened after that war though. Treaties and Pacts with Other Alliances. The Union of Commnist Nations strives for peace, that is what the alliance is based on. So with that being said, The Government of Hallenbad and Council of the UCN spoke out to other alliances about getting Non-Agression Pacts. Currently the UCN has a NAP with the Following Alliances: New BRICKS, The End Game, NATO Republic. The UCN is currently requesting a NAP with the SPQR and The BASIS Decemvirate, the NAP has not been finalised yet. The UCN also has a NAP with the Union of Nations. Most other alliances are peaceful with the Union of Communist Nations. Especially Ex-UPA Alliances. Wars with Team Juice. The wars between Hallenbad and Team Juice started when Team Juice randomly declared war upon The DCRH. Team Juice then went and Declared War on other UCN members. Outraged at this Hallenbad sent numorous powerful divisions to help it's fellow members. Hallenbad also put some reapers into defence. Hallenbad won every battle except one. However Hallenbad let ArcTheGreat annex Hallenbad in the name of peace and so that the other members wouldn't get annexed. This meant that all wars with other members ended with White Peace. But peace wasn't kept. Two Days later and war was declared again. Currently this war is ongoing and one battle has been fought. The SOZIALISTISCHE WELTREPUBLIK! division was sent, this is the DCRH Mission Skipping divsion comprised of mercenaries, and unused and unneeded units. Obviously Team Juice won that battle. The Future Relations between TJ and the DCRH is a mystery. Long War with the Roman Empire The Roman Empire, Led by Yoona, Who is also the Leader of the Highest Ranking alliance in the Game SPQR declared war upon Hallenbad when it left the UoN to Re-From the UCN. Her reasoning was because the Leader of the DCRH had been annoying. The war slaughtered many units. Eventually the Government of Hallenbad said that we should give up. So no units were put into Defence, and Auto-Wins occured. The war ended with Hallenbad being Force Annexed by the Roman Empire. ''The Tulipian Ultimatum '' Tulip, the leader of the SUI Generis Order, attempted to gain control over the UCN by issuing the following ultimatum to all UCN members: My fellow Comrade, I am King Tulip, the leader of Sui Generis Order (SGO) which has promised to protect YOU through the Mormon Protectorate Treaty which has now unfortunately been revoked by your “leader” Hallenbad. It is unfortunate for us at SGO to see that Hallenbad is leading UCN onto a path of destruction. In view of how Hallenbad has attempted to make SGO look like a fool to the entire world, SGO declares Hallenbad an enemy of the state, and correspondingly, UCN an enemy of SGO. SGO now vows to condemn UCN to eternal poverty and plunge every nation of UCN into eternal destruction. We at SGO understand that you, as an individual nation in UCN, may not have concurred with the actions and views of Hallenbad and SGO now offers UCN a few ways out of this mess that Hallenbad created. We list UCN’s options below: 1) Remove Hallenbad from UCN and make Nagash of Shyish your new leader. We have spoken to Shyish aka Lord of Death (on discord) and believe he has the necessary qualities to bring UCN to the next level and will give him our full support in doing so. If Hallenbad refuses to consent, we promise that UCN will never see light ever again. 2) If Hallenbad refuses to consent to the above, your second option may be the best for you. This is, to LEAVE UCN and join any other alliances you deem fit. We do not wish to implicate the innocent and this is the best we can do for you. Leave UCN and we will not destroy your nation. I am afraid that there are no other ways out of this. You will simply not be able to prevent the damage that the SGO War Machine can do to your nation. If you do not believe what I’ve said above, look out for Hallenbad's nation. We will demonstrate what we can do by using his nation as an example. We will begin our offensive within the next 72 hours and demand that you comply with our above demands by then or risk being the next target of our wrath. The Honourable Liege, Tulip King of Sui Generis Order Needless to say,he was ignored, and after he sabotaged several members of the UCN, they merged with the UON.Category:Alliances